


One in the Chamber

by SupernaturalLove12



Series: Nyx Chronicles [1]
Category: Shadowrun
Genre: Other, Short, Strong Language, fight, shadowrun world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalLove12/pseuds/SupernaturalLove12
Summary: Hi, I am Nyx. I am a rigger that means I control drones and bots with my brain. Here is just a simple story I would like to share with you.





	One in the Chamber

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this is a first draft. Also please comment if you read to tell me what you liked. I may do more.

I was about to finish this new drone I had been working on for months when the optical sensor dropped on the ground and rolled underneath my workbench. I reached under and cut my hand on some project that I had stuffed away and I knew today was going to be one of those days. Fuck me. As I pulled my hand away I heard the service door open. I wrapped my hand in a rag and grabbed my street sweeper; a Defiance T-250 5 round pump-action with one in the chamber and a modified stock to stay on target. 

I could smell the cheap ass cologne wafting it my garage, and instantly knew who my uninvited guest was. I leveled my gun directly where he is midsection would appear, as the doors creaked as it rose open. He was wearing his usual black biker boots, cargo shorts, and wife beater. He was the poster child of Ares Macrotechnologies with two Predator pistols on him at all times. He had that look that you'd see in one of those old football vids online. Standing next to a Suzuki Mirage, he had one of his usual scowl etched on his face. My beautiful machine was speed itself: jet black, nitro-injected fuel booster, and upgraded digital interface. It was a modern runner's steel horse. 

"What the fuck do you want?" I greeted Thorn.

He narrowed his eyes down the line the barrel of my gun, "It is nice to see you too, Nix." We stood there staring at each other for a moment in heated silence. "I brought your bike," he finally answered the damned question. 

I lowered my street sweeper and gave him a half smile. "Sorry, it has just been one those weeks." 

"So you playing with knives?" He pointed at ny hand wrapped in an oil rag. 

Dropping my gun in my chair, I made my way to the rows of drawers behind me. "Yes, I was teaching a drone to juggle." 

"I hear those wage slaves pay a lot for those juggling drones." He said, as he sat on my work bench. I opened the drawer labeled Fucking Shit. "What ya gonna do wip out a dildo or something?" Thorn said, as I dug through the bits and bobs to pull out my Iodine and bandages. 

"Eat a dick," I responded walking back to my tanle. 

"Do you have one?" He looked up and down the length of the table. 

I smirked, "I can always build one." I finished bandaging my hand. 

"If you can build one that can walk and talk and do all the things mine can then sure." He pointed at my almost finished drone and asked, "So is this gonna be our eyes in the sky?"

I looked under the table and reached for the sensor once again, this time avoiding all those sharp parts. As I had the sensor in hand, I heard Thorn say. "What the fuck?" followed by the familiar sound of a gunshot. 

I jolted upright smacking my head on the table. I exclaimed, "Fuck." I heard another loud crack of a gunshot, before I could get my barrings on what was happening. I reached my street sweeper and leveled it toward where the gunfire first came from. 

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" I shouted spotting the intruder. A large Ork was standing next to my bike. Thorn was near my drawers and shelves pulling his pistols from the back of his shorts. I fired the gun at the Orc's chest and dropped rolling under my table to dodge his next shot. 

I could the echo of people approaching from the store and other garages. Thorn took out the Orc's knee. I fired again and took out his other knee, as he fell hitting my bike. "Oh hell no!" I ran forward. 

Thorn reached him first shoving him to the ground. He fired his gun into the Orc's face three times. "What the hell was that?" I made my way and looked from side to side making sure the street was clear. 

Thorn shrugged, "Maybe he wanted the juggling or dick drone you mentioned earlier." I chuckled and jumped on my bike pulling it forward enough for the service door to shut behind us.

I shook my head slumping onto my cot. The door leading to the gun and drone shop in front of my place opened.   
A man that screamed old school military stepped into the room wearing military boots and pants with a shirt a size too small and said, "Hey Nix, someone is looking for you." 

"Tell 'em I am dead," I fell onto my pillow. 

I could hear Raphael roll his eyes. "You can't be dead, you owe me rent." 

I stuck my tongue out at him and sat back up. "I will be out in a minute. Raphael turned on his heels and went back to the shop. 

"I'll catch ya later," Thorn said. 

I got to my feet, "Hey, can you dump that piece of trash off at the dump on your way out?" 

Thorn nodded and slid out the service door. I sighed and made my way to the front. 

I could smell clean pressed suit, before I saw the man standing at the counter. He had two pistols under his jacket and a fly cam buzzing around his head; screamed corporate lacky. He smiled at me. "You must be Nix." 

I placed my hand on my Predator pistol. "Who wants to know?"

"My employer wishes to offer you a job," the man said crossing his arms behind him. 

I tilted my head, "What's the job? How much does it pay? Why should I take it?" I narrowed my eyes in on the fly cam that was hovering over his right shoulder. 

"We need to locate, pick up, and delivery something we lost, the pay is twelve hundred now and twelve hundred when you delivery, and for why what Rat doesn't want to be on the payroll of a big ten." He smirked. 

I pulled out my pistol and aimed it directly at his head. "Let's get some things straight. One, I mean what I say. Two, if you ever call me a Rat again, I'll blow your brains out. And three, I am not looking to be on anyone's payroll." 

He took a couple steps back. "Is that a no?"

"No, that was just us getting a few things straight." I smiled. "As for my answer, I will take the job." 

"Here's your credits and the details, see you when the job is done." The man had me a envelope and left. 

I made my way back to the garage to call Max and Blondie on their comms. "Hey Nix, how's the biz at home?" Blondie appeared as my virtual realty screens unfolded floating above my bike. Blondie's long slender body was stretched out over a soft looking couch. His blonde hair swept to the side showing off his sparkling new comm, which was only for show. Blondie was a technomancer. He can hook into the Matrix without a comm link or a deck. I could hear the familiar charter of a television in the background. 

"Oh, you know the usual just messing with my toys and chilling alone," I smiled. Blondie had that effect on people. Whenever you saw him smile, you just had to smile back even if the world was ending around you. 

Max finally popped in, "Oh hey guys!" There was a loud crashing noise from her end. Max took up most of the screen with her orc figure and all. She was small for an orc, but she still towered most humans in height and was twice the size of most of them weight wise. She was made of solid muscle and new how to use that damn sword on her back better than most would except. She was also better good shaman on top of all that. 

"What was that?" Blondie asked breaking me out of my daze. 

Max shrugged. "Oh just the guys done at Midnight Sun getting rowdy again. 

Blondie just nodded in response. 

"I got us a job," I said. 

"What's the job?" Blondie asked. 

"Locate, pick up, and delivery," I waved the envelope in the air. "Meet up at Patty's in sixty?" 

"Can I get a ride?" Blondie asked. 

I rolled my eyes. "Lennie's place?" 

Blondie nodded. 

"You better fucking be ready in forty." I looked from Blondie to Max. "Do you need a ride also?" 

"Nah, I'll get a ride from Danny." She looked down at the floor. "See you in sixty." 

"See you soon." I shook my head. 

"Bye, guys!" Blondie shrieked, as her screen went black. It was followed shortly by Max's. I grabbed my bag and threw in my bag and threw in my deck and the envelope. Sliding off my cot, I grabbed my street sweeper. 

I placed all my stuff in its proper place, the street sweeper by my rolling chair, the optical sensor next to the bird, and the tools back in their designated spots on my shelves. 

I made my way to the upper floor and knocked on the door leading to Raphael's place. "Hey, can I use your bathroom." 

"Yea, sure." He stepped to the side letting me into the small flat. The living room was spotless with only a slightly torn loveseat and battered coffee table in the center of the otherwise empty room. I headed straight down the narrow hallway to the bathroom. Just like the room before, this room was sparse personal effects: razor, bar of soap, and shampoo sat on his sink. 

I narrowed my eyes critically at my reflection, as swished warm mint water. I had to stand on tiptoes to get a good look at myself. I had bright blue hair shaved into a mohawk, scrawny in always, and a pointed nose. My grey eyes were the only thing I had going for me. I tossed my towel over the toilet and proceed to finish dressing. I threw my clothes and towel in a small plastic bag and made my way out. 

"You know you clean up good when you want to," Raphael remarked. 

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks." I continued making my way back to the garage. 

I threw the plastic bag in my hamper. Double checking that everything was in its place, I made my way across the room. I pulled on my leather jacket, placed my two predator pistols on my hip, threw extra ammo in my bag, and grabbed a lock box from under my cot gently placing it in a satchel bag. I grabbed a my belt of grenades and slung my rifle over my shoulders. 

I double checked I had everything I need once more, I mentally went threw the list. "Bullets, grenades, rifle, pistol, bags, and " "Shit!" I shouted. "Where is that damn knife?" I looked went to the shelves marked Sharp. My hunting knife wasn't there. I checked my bags, not there either. "Are you fucking kidding me." I yelled at no one in particular, "I swear to God, Max, better not have been fucking with my shit again." 

Forgetting the knife for the moment, I jumped on my bike with all my gear and hit the automated switch. On que, the service door open. I revered the engine listening to the purr for a moment and took off out onto the street. An older lady jumped back in surprise, as I raced past her. Taking a few turns at high speed through the crowded downtown area. I came to a stop in front of Patty's bar. 

As per the usual, it was packed with everything from your everyday corporate slave to the roughest thug on the street. I bounced to the beat of the newest techno song pumping out the speaks from the DJ stage and made my way to the gang's usual spot. Blondie and Max waved at me, as I approached. 

Thorn scoffed, "It's about time you showed up." Rolling my eyes, I took a sit between Blondie and Max.

"What do we got on the target?" I looked at Blondie. He closed his computer and rubbed his temple for a moment. "Blondie!"   
He looked up at me, "I will tell you on the way." We stood up and started our way out of the bar once more. "Apparently, the building he has us heading to is do for a deconstruction in the next two hours and it takes about half an hour to get to the damn thing." 

I huffed, "Great! So the rich kid decided to take refuge in a due to demolition building, well I hope he is easy to find." "Thorn, you take Blondie on your bike, I need Max to drive mind so when we get close I can send my drones in to scout out the place and see if we got company and where that dumb glitch could be. Thorn nodded and jumped on his bike with Blondie behind him. I gave the keys to mine to Max, "Wreck it and you're dead," I jumped on behind her and held on tight, as we all took off. 

We zoomed through traffic and down alleyways, as fast as we could without drawing too much unwanted attention to ourselves. Over my comm, I heard Blondie say, "Hey Nyx, we are about a block away, it's the building with a purple rose spray painted on the front door. Flipping open my box, I closed my eyes and concentrated. Everything slowed for a second. When I opened my eyes, I was in the Matrix. A colorful grid laid out before me. I looked down where I knew the open box was and six orange dots blinked to life. I melded with the orange light, and I was flying. I controlled the fly cams with my mind and directed them toward the next street over heading for the building Blondie described. It looked like it needed to be torn down, or it would crumble on its own. 

I flew my fly cams into one of the windows and through a destroyed room, ceiling crumbling and tables knocked to the side. Once in the hall, I made the fly cams split up. One group of three going right and the another group going up some stairs. 

After scouring the place, it was clear this place had been thrashed and gutted by thugs multiple times. In a couple rooms, I found some dead bodies and bullets scattered everywhere. Finally, far in the back on the third floor, I found our target. A body curled in the corner was wearing a new on the market shoes and clothes. His hair was dirty Blond and messy. He looked like hell rolled over him. 

I commanded the drones back to me and exited the Matrix. We had stopped in an alley across the street. "He is in the far room on the third floor," I climbed off the bike, "I didn't another living being in the damn place."

"Well lets go," Thorn started walking toward the building.   
I followed grabbing my duffel, "Blondie, stay back and keep an eye on this building, I don't feel right about how easy this looks." Blondie nodded and took a sit next to the bikes. Max followed shotgun on her back. 

Just as I saw in the fly cam, it didn't have a living body between us and the kid. We made our way through unimpeded and stopped just outside the room I saw the boy in. Thorn opened the door with his shoulder. He had his samurai sword out at the ready. I set my duffel down and pulled out a predator, and Max followed suit pulling her own samurai sword from its sheath on her waist. As we entered, the kid jumped to his feet aiming a pistol at us. 

"Who are you?" he tried to keep an eye on all of us, but Thorn was quick. The kid was disarmed and pinned with ease. 

I stepped forward and grabbed the pistol, "It isn't even loaded. We were sent here to retrieve you for your dad." 

The kid sighed, "Thank god, I thought I was dead." 

"Don't thank god too quickly, you can do that when you're back where you belong, Kid." Thorn pulled him to his feet, "Lets get the hell out of here." 

Since we didn't have room for everyone to come on the bikes with the kid. Blondie grabbed a taxi and told us he would meet us back at Parry's. The rest of us took off to the drop off point with the kid in hand. "Nyx, I don't like this. This was too easy for them to hand over that much cash," Thorn said over comm.   
Max replied, "What are you saying?"

"What he is saying is that this might be a setup and it is a good thing Blondie isn't with us," I rook a right coming to halt in front of a warehouse. 

"What are you guys mumbling about?" the kid asked, as we all got off our bikes. 

I pulled out my predator pistols and latched them to my waist and threw on a bandoleer of grenades. We made our into the warehouse followed by the kid and Max behind him. The warehouse was completely empty beside five people standing in the middle of it. The man who gave us the job stood proud and center with two armored and armed men on either side of him. 

"Here's the package, where is our money," I snapped. The man held a credstick up. 

The man took a step forward, "Come on over here, Derek." I grabbed Derek's shoulder shaking my head. 

Thorn stepped forward,"I don't think so, first our money." I could hear a muffled voice in his ear. 

"As you wish, sir," the man turned and started to walk away.   
"Excuse me," Thorn's voice echoed. 

The man turned once past the guards, "Oh my boss says we do not need the boy any longer, but keep the down payment. Lets go boys." 

I began to raise my gun, but Thorn shook his head. "We did the job, and we should get paid." 

Thorn whispered,"We are out numbered, Nyx, we already got more then we usually would on a job like this just walk away."  
The man smirked,"You should listen to your friend. He's smart for a Rat." 

"Oh hell no," I fired my pistol hitting him between the eyes. To be honest, the rest of the battle was blur. 

After the smoke settled, I assessed the damages. The suit and his men laid dead. Thorn had a gunshot wound to his shoulder bleeding heavily. Max looked find, as she tended to Thorn's wounds. The kid laid on the ground relatively unharmed. 

I had taken a A-K bullet to the leg and knew I wasn't going far on my own. Derek got to his feet and came over to me,"Are you going to be okay?" 

I grunted getting into a sitting position, "I will be fine. Max, do you got a med kit over there?" Max nodded kicking a red box over to me. "Kid, do you know how to wrap a wound?"   
Derek shook his head.

I threw the box, "Well pay attention, because it is valuable information."

"Am I not going home?" Derek asked intently watching me wrap my leg. I shook my head. 

Biting my lip, I finished the wrap and tried to stand. Derek caught me before fell on my ass. What an embarrassment that was. "Go ahead, but we aint coming though." 

Thorn got to his feet and walked over to the dead suit grabbing the credstick. "Well at least, we are getting paid for this mess." I nodded.

Max looked toward the door, " We better get out of here."

We headed back to Patty's split the pot. I laid on a cot in the basement, when Derek and Blondie headed down. "We need to lie low for a bit," Blondie said, "That stunt you pulled has Ares Corp all over it right now." I nodded.

"At least, I got my rent covered," I sighed. 

Blondie knelled next to the cot, "About that." Her pulled up his alternate realty screen to news clip. There depicted on the screen was the shop in flames. "It was ruled an accident with no deaths." 

"Fuck!" I muttered. My comm rang. My screen popped up with the words Do you wish to speak to Raphael sprawled across it. I clicked the yes button and his face came into focus. 

The burning shop behind him roared. He mumbled, "Look Nyx, I am heading underground for a bit. Just wanted to let you know and also the people who did it whore skeleton masks. Find them and kill their asses." The call ended before I could reply. 

And that's the story of how I discovered, the Destineds were still hunting me.


End file.
